swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Master (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi See also: The Presence of a Master Jedi Masters have reached the top of their craft within The Jedi Order. Achieving the title of Jedi Master requires patience, perseverance, and above all, faith in oneself. A deep understanding of The Force is a must, for a Jedi Master is able to unlock powerful secrets that few Jedi even dream of comprehending. It is not a journey that is quickly made, and few Jedi survive long enough to complete it. Those who do are widely respected, and justly so. For a Jedi Knight to become a Jedi Master, he or she is usually required to take on a Padawan learner. That Padawan must be fully trained as a Jedi Knight before the teacher can be considered as a Jedi Master. Not only does training a Padawan take years, it also requires inhuman patience and the ability to instruct another sentient being in the often esoteric ways of The Force. Success is never assured, and a Padawan who does not have the proper mindset or talent might never come to face the trials. Such a failure might not become apparent for several years, but when discovered would require the would-be Jedi Master to take on a new apprentice. For most of the history of The Jedi Order, only Jedi Masters were placed on the Jedi Council. This state of affairs changed during The Rise of the Empire Era, when Anakin Skywalker was appointed to the Council by Chancellor Palpatine. Although the Council respected Palpatine's insistence that Skywalker be made a member, it refused to grant the young knight status as a Jedi Master. This perceived insult, combined with Anakin's overwhelming arrogance, was instrumental in bringing the young Jedi to The Dark Side of The Force. Jedi Master Encounters Jedi Masters are sent on important and dangerous missions by the Jedi Council. Some operate alone, while others continue to instruct Padawans long after they have achieved the title of Master. These latter individuals travel with their Padawans, an arrangement that allows them to instruct their students in a more hands-on fashion. It also exposes their apprentices to riskier, high-priority assignments, which increases the learner's confidence all the more. Whether or not a Jedi Master is encountered in the company of his Padawan learner, he or she is an opponent who cannot be underestimated. Though they might try to bring a conflict to a peaceful resolution, they are always able to bring forth their Lightsaber, as well as his considerable knowledge of The Force, in order to pursuit what the Order refers to as "Aggressive Negotiations." Few mundane opponents can stand against the skill and ability of a Jedi Master. Jedi Master Statistics (CL 15) Medium Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 3 Force Points: 6 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: 'Perception: +5 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 31; [[Block|'Block]], Deflect, [[Soresu|'Soresu']] Hit Points: 137, Damage Threshold: 30; Force Fortification Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+8) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +15 (2d8+8) and Lightsaber +15 (2d8+8) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +17 'Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '+17 '''Attack Options: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack, Rapid Strike '''Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Damage Reduction 10, [[Force Focus|'Force Focus']], [[Redirect Shot|'Redirect Shot']], Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +12): ''Battle Strike'''' (3), Farseeing, Force Thrust, Mind Trick (2), Move Object, Rebuke, Surge (2), Vital Transfer'' Force Secrets: Distant Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Force Power Mastery (''Mind Trick'') Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 14, Constitution 14, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 16, Charisma 10 'Talents: Battle Meditation, Block, Damage Reduction 10, Deflect, Force Focus, Force Fortification, Multiattack Proficiency (Lightsabers), Redirect Shot, Soresu 'Feats: 'Cleave, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Endurance), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +14, Endurance +14, Initiative +14, Use the Force +12 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Jedi Robes Category:Variable